


Panicked Gays to the left , Confident ones to the right

by rs_peaches



Series: This is a mess ( but a ok one ) [1]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Seokmin, F/F, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom Are Dating, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kissing, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Xu Minghao | The8 Are Dating, Lee Sunmi & Kim Hyuna are dating, Lots of it, Lowkey panicked gay Mingyu, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mingyu is Whipped for Seokmin, More shit goes down in chapter three, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reference To Mingyu's Past, Seokmin is oblivious, Shit goes down in chapter 2, Shit is going downhill, Soft Boy Seokmin, UwU culture, Vocalist Seokmin, Volleyball Player Mingyu, Volleyball Players Hip Hop Unit, and shitty memes, but its not that important, everyone is waiting for them to stop being babies and ask each other out, i had to put Hyuna and Sunmi in here because it felt right, its like one paragraph in ch.4 tho .., like really hard, reference to big dick energy, return of that foreign exchange student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rs_peaches/pseuds/rs_peaches
Summary: Mingyu was hoping that his crush on him would get better but it didn’t .Or Mingyu is a low key panicked gay about his fat crush on Seokmin





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu didn’t mean to get hit in the face with that hard ass volleyball like he didn’t ask to fall for Lee Seokmin but here he is now with a fat knot o his forehead throbbing forehead panicking because his crush is so close to his face that he’s going to pass out. Oh shit he does end up passing out

Mingyu didn’t mean to get hit in the face with that hard ass volleyball like he didn’t ask to fall for Lee Seokmin but here he is now with a fat knot o his forehead throbbing forehead panicking because his crush is so close to his face that he’s going to pass out. Oh shit he does end up passing out 

* * *

 

Mingyu remembers the day he met Seokmin (aka when his left became a gay hot mess) Yugyeom had forgotten his dance bag in the truck so like a good best friend he went to the studio to drop it off. He pushed the doors open the music now louder than before. Mingyu Looked around for the other but didn't see him. His brows furrowed as he thought he went the wrong way. _Surely this is the place I do-_

“ Are you looking for someone." Mingyu almost went into cardiac arrest when he turned around. The most beautiful person was in front of him. The boy had brown hair, beautiful brown eyes that complimented him, a slim nose and nice cheekbones, and his lips looked so soft and kissable Mingyu would love to spend the day just kissing him till those lips are red and puffy. The other licked his lips making the other focus on them . Mingyu honestly is glad Yugyeom is a little forgetful shit for once 

“ Uhh...” Not wanting the other to realize he was staring too long Mingyu tried to come up with a sentence . key word _tried_. Apparently the other thought that his suffering was funny because he let out a giggle that had  Mingyu struggling more .

" I don't think there is any body with the name Uhh here ." The other smiled and can someone please just kill him . wait nevermind he wants to get to know the other first .

" Mingyu .'' Mingyu looked to see Yugyeom walking towards them . " Thanks for bringing my bag .”

” Uh yeah no problem . ”

” Hey you wanna stay and watch , unless you have something else already .” Yugyeom offered , Mingyu nodded watching him walk off .

” Oh , Mingyu right .” The other asked

” Yeah ?”

”I realized i didn't tell you my name how rude of me . I'm Seokmin ." He greeted him back before  he went to put Yugyeom's bag down and  find a comfortable spot . 

And ever since that day Mingyu couldn't help but fall deeper and deeper .

* * *

 

" He's waking up ." 

" Give him some space .'' Mingyu groaned as he opened his eyes . At first it was blurry making it hard to see along with the slightly painful ringing in his ears that made it to hear after a few seconds it was gone . He realized that he was in their volleyball court remembering that he got knock out by the volleyball that Hansol basically slammed at him while they where practicing . He looked around seeing his team mates , Yugyeom , and Seokmin staring at him .

" Mingyu you good ." Seungcheol asked waving a hand in front of him . Mingyu sat up slowly letting out a small moan at the slight dizziness he felt .

“ Yeah I'm good .“ Mingyu brushed himself off before standing up . Hansol walked over to the other guilt on his face

“ Sorry for knocking you out hyung I was a bit excited .“ Hansol said sheepishly rubbing his arm like he usually does when he's embarrassed .

“ It's ok Hansol .“

“ Are you sure you're good .“ Mingyu turned to see a worried Seokmin brows furrowed and biting his lips . Mingyu was hoping he wouldn't embarrass his self more but that was a bad thought .

“ I-er-ye “" Mingyu spluttered and he could feel his face get hot . Seokmin only looked more confused and worried .

" He's fie ." Yugyeom said slapping his shoulder making Mingyu snap out off his trance . Seokmin nodded but he didn't look that sure that the other was okay 

" Well i gotta go , I have practice I better hurry up you know how Jihoon is  . Later guys ." Seokmin smiled waving before leaving . Mingyu let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Seokmin was gone .

" Dude you're fucking whipped ." He heard Yugyeom say from beside him . He let out a frustrated groan .

" I know ." 

" You should ask him out . " Mingyu looked at him like he was crazy . Which he _is_ why the hell would he tell Seokmin . He'll save himself the embarrassment of rejection .

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its crazy how whipped Mingyu is , but i cant blame him Seokmin is a lovable person . But i needed Volleyall Players HHU in my life .   Anyways comments and kudos are very much appreciated .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I kissed Seokmin -." Mingyu groaned as he mentally face palmed .  
> " God Im such an idiot ." Mingyu wanted to die right on the spot  
> " You're just know realizing that ." Jeongkook mumbled but still loud enough for Mingyu to hear ." Fuck you too Kook .''  
> " Both of you bickering wont get us out of this holding cell any faster ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu - Mingus  
> Yugyeom - Yug-i-oh  
> Jungkook - sugarkookie  
> BamBam - Big dick energy  
> Minghao - 8ball  
> Sunmi - Big strap energy  
> Hyuna - 365fresh

 

Yug-i-oh Joined **Mingyu  is a panicked gay **

Yug-i-oh **:** So what are we gonna do about Mingyu's gay crisis

sugarkookie : we’re still on this 

365Fresh: He still hasn't asked him out 

Yug-i-oh: Hes too scary he doesn't want to get rejected

sugarkookie : seriously 

Big dick energy: Little dick energy at its finest 

Mingus: really guys and bambam shut up you where the same with Minghao

Big dick energy: but the difference is it took me 2 weeks its been a whole 3 months 

Big strap energy: Guys leave him , some people need a while 

Big dick energy : but how long is a while 

365fresh: I cant believe you fools are blowing my phone up insulting my son 

Big strap energy: *our son

8ball : tell your son to stop being a scary ass and tell Seokmin that he likes him 

Mingus : Hyuna and Sunmi tell them off they’re always so mean to me :/

Big strap energy : sweetie ...

365fresh : He’s right this time .  

sugarkookie : oof even ur mom agrees that’s tough

365fresh : But what’s the worse that can happen

Mingus : I lose Seokmin forever :( 

Big strap energy : Gyu don’t worry it’ll go well ok 

Mingus : ok I’ll tell him soon 

Big dick energy : Wow Sunmi really is big strap energy fuck that basic shit she’s strappé energy .

8ball : Why am I dating you again 

Big dick energy changed to group chat name to Strappé Energy 

Mingus : I need new friends

* * *

 

Obviously the group chat wasn’t helping . If only it was that easy . The thought of confessing left him uneasy . Why did Seokmin have to be so beautiful ? Why did he have to be so funny and sweet making Mingyu melt ? Why does he have such a sweet scent that reminds Mingyu of back home ? But most of all why did he make Mingyu fall so hard for him , have his thoughts only filled up with Seokmin . Mingyu let out a heavy sigh I’m so screwed . Mingyu got up off his bed and went downstairs hoping that cooling would take his mind off his problems  . He greeted his roommate Jihoon who also happened to be friends with Seokmin which meant making a fool of himself even in the comforts of dorm room . Mingyu sometimes wanted to laugh at how bad his crush is . 

“ What’s wrong .” Mingyu was startled as he turned the corner into their kitchen . Jihoon was siting in the kitchen table his lab top by his side and a blueberry muffin 

“ It-it’s nothing .” Mingyu lied

” Mingyu I can smell your distress  from here tell me what’s up .” He knew Jihoon wouldn’t let it slide but it was worth a shot 

“ Promise you won’t tell Seokmin .” Jihoon nodded and Mingyu sighed shakily . 

“ I have a crush on him - .” 

“ I know it’s obvious .” 

“ W-wait for real .” Mingyu groaned great Seokmin might put two and two together soon and realize he’s crushing on him . Why did he have to be so obvious 

“ Don’t worry Seokmin can’t tell , he’s really slow when it comes to things like that .” Mingyu sighed 

“ I really want to ask him out but I feel like if I do it’s gonna ruin our relationship . I don’t even know if Seokmin like guys . “ 

“ I never wanted to compose and sing music .” 

“ Then why -“

” I always thought that I would be a doctor , but I realized the only reason I wanted to be one is because that’s what my parents wanted but the day I wrote my first song in HighschooI realized I liked it but I was scared my parents wouldn’t approve . I would go to the library read about composers instead of anatomy books like my parents wanted  . I was so scared to tell them until one day I realized I wasn’t happy pretending so I told them . Of course they didn’t agree at first but now they support me . Sometimes when we think we’re doing the right thing we’re only doing wrong by hurting ourselfs in the end . “  

“ Thanks hyung .” 

“ No problem . Now let’s talk about something good , how’s Volleyball going .” Mingyu was glad that Jihoon was his roommate at first he was intimidated by him but he feels like he can talk to him at the end . 

* * *

 

“ Hey Gyu the crew is going to this party over at the frat house wanna come .” Yugyeom offered sitting upright on Mingyu's couch .Mingyu looked at the other slightly skeptical .

“ Whose the crew ?”

” Sunmi , Hyuna , BamBam , Minghao , Jungkook , and some people from the dance studio .” 

" Okay .'' Mingyu agreed

" Cmon Mingyu one drink wont hurt ." BamBam whined making him roll his eyes .

" Knowing you one becomes too many .” 

“ He’s not wrong .” Jeongkook agreed . Bambam just flicked him off before going back to beg Mingyu to drink with him . After a few more please he decides to drink because fuck it he's not the designated driver anyway .Soon Mingyu is tipsy and slightly drunk and when he is he tends to use his body before his brain leaving him to often get himself in some sticky situations . After a while Mingyu was starting to get uncomfortable with the sweaty drunk bodies that make the room hot and smelly . He searches for the patio hoping to get some fresh air .

After countless amounts of bumping into people and having being shoved he finally reached his destination . He quickly slid the sliding glass door open stepping outside and when he did he almost ran back inside . The patio had a pool with it , but that was not the problem the problem was what was in the pool . A shirtless Seokmin to be exact next to some other people from his dance studio. It only made Mingyu regret coming ot here more . Mingyu couldn't help but picture him and Seokmin together waking up side by side shirtless both heading to the shower washing  each other ,giving each other shampoo mohawks  ,and occasional kisses even with morning breath -

" Mingyu , you okay ." Mingyu broke out of his trance to see Seokmin standing way too close . Mingyu was trying to respond but when he was close enough that if he leaned just a bit closer he could kiss the other 

" Mingyu , I think you should rest your face is red ." Seokmin placed a hand on his cheek " and you're fel really warm -.' Mingyu didn't know what happened what drove him to do it but he pulled the other close by the waist and placed his lips on Seokmin's . At first the other didn't respond due to the shock he felt , but soon the other was kissing back . Mingyu tilted his head deepening the kiss reveling in how soft Seokmins lips where and the little noises that slipped out  . But all good things must come to a end 

Seokmin pulled away staring at the other with wide eyes . He bit his lip as his cheeks grew red looking anywhere but Mingyu .

" Uhm I have to go ." Seokmin whispered voice shaky before pushing past Mingyu rushing inside .Mingyu stood frozen still processing what happened letting out a groan when he does .

" Shit what did i do ." Mingyu ran his hands through his hair before running back inside trying o find Seokmin . The other was out the the door . Mingyu made a dash for the door . Once he made it outside and up to Seokmin he grabbed the others wrist .

'' Seokmin -."

" Mingyu please let me go I -

" Is there a problem here  ?" Mingyu felt his frustration building up 

" Fuck off dude ." Mingyu growled 

" I was asking him .'' The other sneered , he was a tall alpha ad he looked foreign , probably a exchange student 

" Didn't I just say to fuck off .'' And like that Mingyu and the guy where fighting . Mingyu was taking a lead punching him where ever he could taking all his frustration out on him . Mingyu was soon pulled off by Sunmi , Hyuna , Jeongkook , and Yugyeom,just when he was they heard police sirens .

" Shit the cops are here ." They all groaned . This did not look good . Four college students holding back a bruised and bloody student while the other one was on the floor groaning and in the same shape . This was going to be a long night .

* * *

 

" I did not raise you to be like this Mingyu ." Hyuna sighed as they where in the holding cell . Mingyu glanced over to her with a blank look on his face .

" Why where you fighting that guy in the first place ? " Yugyeom ask incredulous

" I kissed Seokmin ." Mingyu said , and all heads turned to him 

" You what ? " 

" I kissed Seokmin -." Saying it again made Mingyu remember his whole purpose of chasing him down . _Fuck_! He never got to talk to him ,  Mingyu groaned as he mentally face palmed .

" God I'm such an idiot ." Mingyu wanted to die right on the spot 

" You're just know realizing that ." Jeongkook mumbled but still loud enough for Mingyu to hear .

" Fuck you too Kook .''

" Both of you bickering wont get us out of this holding cell any faster ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop guess that happened  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great he's now stuck with a heat induced Seokmin . He didn't want to be there when his scent got stronger he didn't want the other to be in his room making everything smell like him making it harder on Mingyu . But he couldn't leave him in Jihoons's room . Hes probably going to have to make sure he eats which means the chance of walking in on him doing things that Mingyu would not like to think about unless he wants to cum in his pants . God I'm so fucked .

After what felt like forever (thirty minutes ) Minghao and BamBam came to their rescue but it wasn't a peaceful one.

" BamBam i should beat your ass .'' Minghao said annoyed

" Me who's the one who got arrested ." BamBam looked like he was ready to explode

" You're the one who gave him all those drinks .''

" How do you know it was just me beside i don't think that you would care about what i8 do ." Soon they weren't even arguing about the others . Mingyu was honestly just done with life , he's starting to feel his hangover come through , hes sleepy , and still frustrated He was rejoicing when he made it to his dorm room  He unlocked the door dragging himself upstairs to get himself ready to got to sleep . He swore he heard voices for a second but he brushed it off as the sleepiness he fet . He felt even more tired after that shower , the warm water making him more sleepy. He dropped into bed letting sleep consume him .

Mingyu groggily headed downstairs deciding to make to make some ginger and honey tea for his hangover . Mingyu didin't even look up when he heard Jihoon come into the kitchen only muttering a good morning while sipping on his tea .

" You know most people confess to their crush before kissing .'' Out of shock Mingyu looked up so fst making the ot tea spill on the side of his face . He jerked at the pain letting out some colorful words . He placed his hand on the irritated spot before looking at the other in shock .

" H-how - ."

" It's very frustrating to deal with peoples when you're tired . Now thanks to you i had to deal with him all night '' 

" Is he still here .''

" Duh ." Mingyu didn't know what to think .

" Oh , Ok ." Mingyu said silently internally panicking though . He went back upstairs deciding that it was best if he wasn't in the same area as Seokmin . He was almost gone when he just had to trip landing on his bruised side from the fight .. He let out a loud curse as he got up holding his side .

" Are you okay ." _Shit_.  Mingyu didn't turn around only letting out a small " Yeah " before running downstairs tying to leave faster . He hopped into his car only to stop and drop his head on the steering wheel . He let out a long sigh as he tried to figure out what he should do . _Ignore Seokmin for the rest of his life or Talk to him _. 

* * *

 

" Kim Mingyu , mys son  , I love you an care for you an i would never wan anything bad to happen to you . But if you don't go talk to Seokmin i will beat you're ass .'' Hyuna sad . They where at the cafe down by the University discussing Mingyu's certain 

" But noona I ied hat already .''

" That was a whole other day . Give it a new go .'' Sunmi interjected 

" Shes right .'' Jungkook and Yugyeom siad in unison .

" Mingyu is suck little dick energy its quite said .'' BamBam sighed letting out a whine after when Minghao smacked his am.

" Anyways .'' Yugyeom said glaring at BamBam " You should gve it another try Mingyu maybe he's ready to talk to to you , but it's gonna be hard if you just keep running away .''

" Wow such a wise boyfriend ." Jeongkook cooed and Yugyeom rolled his eyes .

" But what should i do . Should I call him or should I text him  hat should i do .''

" It will come to you Gyu don't worry '' BamBam reassured 

" Wow so you can say normal things .'' 

* * *

 

Mingyu decides to stop by the dance studio around the time that Yugyeom gets outs , he was hoping to catch Seokmin and maybe figure out where they stand . He's walking in the hallway looking for the studio number when he hears to people speaking . 

" Dude fuck off .'' 

" C'mon princess don't you want me to make you feel good .'' 

" Don't call me princess ." Mingyu felt his blood boil at that . Mingyu was raised in a very fucked up house , well more raised by a fucked up father. He lived in more rural areas leaving him not as fortunate   . He would get argument with him about how the rights of omegas and betas and that their hear for more than to objectified and to give birth to babies . Mingyu's father also was against anything that was implying gay or lesbian agendas .

He remembers when he was 12 praying that his younger brother who was in his mom wasn't a omega or a beta . Mingyu was worried that his father would treat hi differently and har him . He also remembers the day his parents divorced because he was a omega . His mother fed up with the way he talked down on omegas as she didn't want Mingyu to become his father . That was one of his happiest days honestly . 

He followed the sound ready to tell this asshole off . But whe he did he saw red it was that same guy at the party cornering Seokmin into the wall 

" Hey punk ' the fuck you think you doing .'' Mingyu sneered grabbing the guy , slamming him against the wall .

'' You just don't quit do you . Maybe little omega shouldn't haven't left the house . I hope you like sloppy seconds .'' The guy had the nerve to laugh at the end . Mingyu knew his eyes where red now . He drew a fist back ready to beat his ass all ver again

" Mingyu wait .'' Seokmin grabbed his arm making the other tense up before relaxing. Mingyu growled at the other alpha before shoving him to the ground .

" Are you okay Seokmin , did he hurt you cause i fucking swear -.'' Mngyu cupped Seokmin's jaw in his hand

" I'm fine can you take me back to my dorm . Its in the second building level 2 room number 67 .'' Seokmin mumbled leaning into the touch . He helped the other on to his back before walking back to his car . He care full placed him in the back seat , using a jacket he accidentally left as a pillow for Seokmin . He tried to ignore how good he smelt . He tried so hard to ignore the little gasps and moans he would let out .and he was trying so hard to not look at him in the rearview rubbing against his jacket like he was trying to have Mingyu's scent on him . He got out the car closing the door before  going to the back to get Seokmin . He placed him on his back ignoring how his scent amplified . 

* * *

 

Mingyu let out a groan when he felt Seokmin move closer to his scent gland lips brushing against it . Mingyu tried to kept composer but it was so hard when the other was mouthing against it . Mingyu was glad that he had reached the destination . But know he realized that there was one problem .

" Seokmin do you have your key .'' Seokmin ignored him still taking in his scent 

'' Seokmin ,.'' Mingyu said dropping his voice down making t lower but keeping it firm almost demanding . It had made the other pay attention to him but he did et out a whine that had him groaning internally

" Do you have your keys .'' He felt Seokmin lazily feel around 

" I dont have them they fel out my pocket .'' The other slurred . Mingyu groaned . _Shit_.  Mingyu was now was left with one option that would keep Seokmin inside instead of outside where some alpha might try some sick shit even with Mingyu wih him '

" We're gonna go to my place okay .'' Mingyu was really hoping Jihoon was home to help with his current situation . 

Mingyu let out a groan as he read the note on the door 

_Ill be back in a few days something came up at my house . Jihoon _

 Great he's now stuck with a heat induced Seokmin . He didn't want to be there when his scent got stronger he didn't want the other to be in his room making everything smell like him making it harder on Mingyu . But he couldn't leave him in Jihoons's room . Hes probably going to have to make sure he eats which means the chance of walking in on him doing things that Mingyu would not like to think about unless he wants to cum in his pants . _God I'm so fucked_ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ . But this ending was lowkey rushed like . But yeah here's some more chaos you're welcome : ^ )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are .' Mingyu whispered eyes going from looking into Seokmin's to his lips .  
> '' Only you .'' Seokmin giggled , and Mingyu replayed it in his head like it was his favorite song .  
> " Good .'' And with that Mingyu was kissing him

" C'mon hyung pick up .'' Mingyu groaned . This was his third time calling the other . Its been about a hour since they got home , Seokmin was placed in Mingyu's room and Mingyu decided he was going to stay on the couch . 

" Hello , Mingyu why are you -.''

" Seokmin is in heat and I don't know what to do .'' Mingyu rushed out in one breath .

" Mingyu i need you to slw down .'' Mingyu too a deep breath before repeating himself slower . He had the other sigh , muttering a curse under his breath ." How long has it been .'

" About a hour .'' 

" Okay make sure he eats every three hours and give him lots of water . His heats usually last two days so you should be good while im gne .'' Jihoon told him . Mingyu felt a pang of jealousy when Jihoon finished '' Before you start to get jealous i didn't fuck Seokmin i just helped him out .'' Mingyu internally sighed .

'' Okay hyung thanks .' Mingyu said hanging up . He felt his cheeks heat up when he heard a loud moan of his name come from his room . Mingyu knew he was fucked .

* * *

Mingyu was glad when the two days where up . Mingyu was going insane with how loud Seokmin was . He tried not to focus on Seokmin's naked body when he came to bring him some water and food . Mingyu didn't ever try to touch him knowing  that it would be taking advantage of his state . He had never talked to him about helping him with his heat , so Mingyu only fed him and helped his drink the water . 

Mingyu unlocked the door careful not to drop the food he had in his hands . 

" Mingyu .'' Seokmin mumbled looking like he just woke up . Mingyu sat on the edge of th bed as he handed Seokmin the food .

" Here , I hope you like it I made it , I have -.''

" Mingyu .'' Seokmin cut him off .

" Yeah .''

" D-did you - did you kiss me because your were drunk .'' Seokmin said , and Mingyu could har how hurt he sounded . Mingyu sighed before speaking .

" Seokmin i like you , ive been liked you for months now I just didn't know how to tell you . I didn't do it because I was drunk , I really do like you .'' Mingyu didn't know who moved first but suddenly Seokmin was so close . Mingyu groaned cupping the others face .

" Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are .' Mingyu whispered eyes going from looking into Seokmin's to his lips .

'' Only you .'' Seokmin giggled , and Mingyu replayed it in his head like it was his favorite song .

" Good .'' And with that Mingy was kissing him , slowly taking in how soft his lips where once again , this time Seokmin didn't pull away , he nly moved closer wanting more . Mingyu pulled the other onto his lap as he deepened the kiss determined to swallow every gasp and moan Seokmin let out with his lips . He learned tha Seokmin's nipples where sensitive , so very sensitive that he could cum just from them being played with. He loved the way he would lean into his touch like without it he would die but jerked away gasping when it was too much to handle . He also learned that Seokmin really had some very fuckable thighs jut like Mingyu imagined , Seokmin looked so pretty with teary eyes and red cheeks , his lips swollen and red from Mingyu kissing them so much , moaning for Mingyu to go faster clamping his thighs together making Mingyu groan at how they squeezed his cock painfully good making him cum all over them .

Mingyu slipped his flaccid cock from out of the others thighs , flopping down next to the other . He looked over at Seokmin , the other wasn’t looking at him so Mingyu took the chance to stare at him . 

” Am I that interesting to you .” Seokmin did turning to the other laying his head on Mingyu’s arm wrapping his hands around the other’s body . Mingyu blushed before looking away .

” Very  .” Mingyu confessed . Seokmin let out another ethereal giggle before gripping his chin, turning his head over to him and placing his lips on Mingyu’s . Seokmin pulled away making Mingyu whine chasing his lips , Seokmin laughed between the pecks Mingyu places on his lips .

” I’m gonna go shower up , wanna come .” Seokmin spoke against his lips , when Mingyu stopped kissing him . 

“ Can I keep kissing you .” Seokmin rolled his eyes 

“ Okay you big baby .” 

* * *

Looking back Mingyu kinda wished he confessed earlier maybe if he did he could have had more of this . Him and Seokmin goofing off in his shower giving each other shampoo mowhawks and devil horns , wiping at any suds that went near the other’s eyes . 

“ How would I look if I had a mowhawk .” Mingyu asked

” Ok but I think I would look better .” Seokmin replies a teasing smile on his face . Mingyu grinned at the other 

“ Oh really .” Mingyu said resting his forehead on the other’s and staring into his eyes . 

“ Yep .” Seokmin said and Mingyu felt his smile widen 

“ Your right anything you do is beautiful though so you have a unfair advantage .” Mingyu said adoration in his eyes . Seokmin’s cheeks turned a bright red before he spoke .

” That’s not true .” Seokmin whispered shy under Mingyu’s gaze . 

“ But it really is .” Mingyu leaned his head down more placing his lips on he others .Mingyu didn’t know why he loved kissing Seokmin but he just did . 

“ You know what would make this day even better .” Mingyu asked 

“ What ?”

” If you became my boyfriend .” 

“ Aren’t I already .” 

“ You are I just want to hear you say it .” Mingyu smirked .Seokmin rolled his eyes before pushing the other away playfully. 

“ So sappy .” 

* * *

Mingus has changed the group chat name to **Me and Seokmin are dating **

Yug-i-oh : OH SHIT OH SHIT 

Big dick energy : WAIT FOR REAL 

sugarkookie : Let me move my bang so I can read that again 

365fresh : That’s my baby !!! Pull through Gyu 

Big strap energy : they grow up so fast ㅜㅜ

8ball : Never thought I’d see the day 

Big dick energy : Mingyu has evolved from little dick energy to average dick energy . 

8ball : BamBam dont even . 

Big dick energy has changed the group chat to **Level Up : Average Dick Enegy Unlocked !**

8ball : Were breaking up . 

Mingus : Hao just accept it . Thx guys for being their for me 

sugarkookie : no prob that’s why we’re you friends . 

Mingyu smiled at the screen before placing it on the night stand . He looked down at the other laying ontop of him . Seokmin was staring to fall asleep , his eyes closing . 

“ Sleepy .” Mingyu asked running his hands through the others hair . Seokmin  weakly nodded . Mingyu lifted the other up before laying him back on the bed . 

“ Go to sleep I have to do some important things to do .''

* * *

Jihoon picked up his phone answering it .

” Hyung I asked him out and he said yes .” Mingyu said from the phone and Jihoon was glad that the other wasn’t in the same room with him . 

“ I’m glad I took you and the others advice .” I wish I had taken my own advise too . 

“ That’s great Mingyu . I gotta go okay .” Jihoon said before hanging up not letting the other say bye back .

” God I’m such an idiot .” Jihoon groaned 

“ Why did I fall for both of them .” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REGRET NOTHING


	5. Chapter 5 : Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im Chan .'' The boy said .  
> " I'm Jihoon .''  
> " What would you like to oder Jihoon ."  
> " I hope you're on the menu ." Jihoon asked , smirking when he saw the others flush darken .

It had been a month since Seokmin and Mingyu have been dating and as much as it hurt Jihoon he was still supportive showing them support and giving them advice . At first Jihoon wasn't going to tell them about his crush but Jihoon knew that if he waited it would blow up in his face .. He decided to take them out for some drinks and food . He was surprised with how well they took it , even offering to help him find someone special . Of course the two idiots teased him about having a crush even though it was them who he had a crush on . He told them it was fine and he wasn't going to rush it 

A month had passed since then and Jihoon hasn't been interested in dating . It wasn't that he was discouraged its just that right now he wanted to focus on his music . That didn't mean he didn't look every once in a while , most guys just wanted a quick hookup most of the time . Jihoon was just tired of life and love too .

* * *

Jihoon grabbed his wallet as he walked to the front door . It was around 12:00 and Jihoon was up trying to finish his piece for his project but for some reason Jihoon's brain wasn't cooperating (maybe because hes been working on it nonstop when he still has two weeks left to finish it ) . He puled his hood over trying best to keep his face as warm as possible from the cold . 

He was glad hat when the door opened to the cafe it was warm . He took off his jacket before going to the front . No one was in the front , Jihoon's brows furrowed hoping that that the store wasn't closing early .

" Is anyone there ?'' He called . At first he was about to leave but the loud crash followed by a curse gave him the idea that someone was there . Soon there was someone coming out and god if hey wheren't the prettiest person they saw in a while Jihoon wouldn't be standing there dazed like a fool .

" I'm sorry i was working on some work , I'm Chan .'' The boy said . Chan had pink hair that complimented him very well , accompanied by cute eyes that Jihoon could stare at forever , his lips whee very pink and plush , his cheeks supporting  redish flush . 

" I'm Jihoon .''

" What would you like to order Jihoon ." 

" I hope you're on the menu ." Jihoon asked , smirking when he saw the others flush darken .

" I-I'm not on the menu , but we have really good banana muffins .'' The other spluttered 

" I would like some coffee just plain black '' Jihoon thought it was cute ho the others face scrunched up a little at that.

" Ok one sec .'' Jihoon wasn't the one to focus on looks when meeting someone , but Chan had a nice ass . Jihoon waited patiently listening to the Smooth Jazz playing softly out the speakers

" Here you go that'll be 3,400 won .'' Jihoon handed him the money .

" Thanks , hope i see you around Chan .'' Jihoon said . Chan suddenly spoke 

" Can you hand me back you're cup .''

" Uhm , sure .'' Once he did Chan took out a sharpie , opening the marker before writing down something .

" Here's my number maybe we can hang out sometime ." Chan smiled shyly before giving him the cup back .

" Hope to hang out soon .'' 

* * *

Soon was about the next day Jihoon texting Chan . It was like that if he didn't see the other at the shop he as texting him .  Jihoon learned that Chan was going to a community college .a few minutes away from here and is majoring in Bio Chemistry but his main goal was to open a dance studio . He took weekends off , working mostly around night time early in the weeks and moe mornings later in the week .  He wa very sweet always smiling eben at the rudest customers , he was very energetic always moving very fast and efficient . 

Jihoon waited for the other to cock in his break o he can talk to the younger . He was on his phone looking back at some old videos .

" Hey ." Jihoon looked up smiling at the other .

" Hey , you guys see very busy .'' Jihoon noted 

" Its always busy in the morning .'' Chan said 

" How's Bio Chem going .''

" Stressful .'' The other whined puffing out his cheeks cutely . Jihoon chuckled ruffling the other's pink locks . " Cheer up Channie , first year is always the hardest .''  They went on like that them talking with smiles on their face . 

" Can you're break is almost over .'' HyunGook called making Chan sigh . 

" Hes right i should head -.'

" I was wondering if you where interested on going on a date with me this Saturday I was thinking a museum but if its -.'' 

" Yeah sounds good , lets do it around 2:00 meet me back at the cafe , by Jihoon ."

* * *

Jihoo didn't know why he decided to tell Seokmin and Mingyu about his date and not expect one or both of them to overreacted . Seokmin voiced his happiness very vocally especially to the rest . Jihoon spent about half the time scaring Seokmin slightly because he was staring at the wall wit the most blank face mumbling about how its gonna go wrong . After some reassurance and picking out a outfit , Jihoon felt better . Mingyu let him borrow his car so that was a plus no bus riding which Jihoon hated for a reason he doesn't like to talk about .

Jihoon was driving down to the cafe humming along to the music playing softly out of the car speaker . Jihoon began to drift into thought . Just a few months ago he was stuck , crushing on his two closest friends  his mind telling him to confess but his heart was being a baby scared to confess not wanting heart ache . He remembers looking to et nice people only getting halfway because they all wanted sex way to early . Now he was going on a date with a adorable pink haired boy that makes really good coffee . Jihoon smiled before turning up the song playing playing on the radio  

 _Oh, it’s so amazing, my heart for you_  
_Oh, it’s so new, I’ve never seen myself like this before_  
 _If it’s like this every day_  
 _The world will be such a good place to live_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD Y'ALL .Yeah Jihoon get some . But on a more serious note please show Chan love and please don't hype him up so you can get a few shares and likes and love every member and wish them happiness . Thanks for reading this all the way even though its ass .


End file.
